The present invention relates to an image input system based on collation of users' fingers and, more particularly, to an image input apparatus for transmitting input images from a scanner shared by a plurality of users to file servers and user's personal computers on the basis of the results of collation of users' fingers, and an image input method.
An image input system using a network scanner has recently been put into practice. In the system, input images from the scanner shared by a plurality of users are transmitted to file servers and users' personal computers through a LAN (Local Area Network).
In this image input system using the network scanner, since the above scanner is shared by a plurality of users through the LAN, each user who has input image information to the scanner must be identified.
Conventionally, each user who has input image information is identified by the following methods, each having its own problem.
Method (1)
Pieces of image information (documents) input by users are temporarily transmitted/held to/in the shared directory (access is granted to all users) of the network scanner. Thereafter, the document input by each user is moved from the shared directory to the user's directory (access is granted to only the user) in accordance with, e.g., a terminal operation performed by the user.
Problem in Method (1)
In method (1), while image information (document) of a given user is held in the shared directory, other users can access the information. In handling an important document or the like, therefore, security of information cannot be ensured.
Method (2)
When image information is input, a user ID is input with the operation panel of the scanner, or a card reader is provided for the canner to read a user's ID card, thereby identifying the user. With this operation, the input image information is transmitted/ held to/in a preset user's directory.
Problem in Method (2)
In method (2), the user must perform an extra operation using the control panel or the card reader.
Method (3)
An instruction sheet on which a user ID and a destination directory are written is attached to an input image to be input together. The information on the instruction sheet is then interpreted to identify the user.
Problem in Method (3)
In method (3), an instruction sheet is required for every input operation, and a function of interpreting the information on the instruction sheet, e.g., an OCR, is required. In addition, an operation error may be caused by an interpretation error.
As an image input system in which images are input by a scanner shared by a plurality of users, like the above network scanner, a system capable of executing proper processing in accordance with the settings determined by the respective users without requiring the users to perform extra operations and without allowing breaches of security is required.